Eternal Day
by Ivanka Barouche
Summary: What happens after the Volturi leaves? How does Renesmee grow up? Is eternity paradise or a curse? This is a first attempt so go easy on me. Also i will update it as i have time. Enjoy!


It was about 1:00 in the afternoon when I pulled up to the big white house in the middle of the green and moist forest of the Olympic peninsula. It was often funny to me at times like these that at one time I was scared to death of this place. Actually I had once tried to come here to kill everyone… but that was a long time ago. Now I was here for the opposite purpose. I turned off my bike and walked around the side of the house toward the front porch. I rounded the corner and saw the reason I was alive. She was sitting on the front steps with a book in her lap. Her rich auburn hair hid her face in a waterfall of soft curls that reached her belly button. She wore little pink tennis shoes and a white linen skirt with the "I run with wolves" t-shirt I had given her for Christmas last year. Her pale arms supported her from behind as she sat in her own little world, completely oblivious to anything outside of "Mr. Darcy" and Pemberly. I knew she was reading Pride and Prejudice because that's what she always read when she waited for me to get finished with my patrol runs. I plunked my book bag down on the steps next to her and she looked up and smiled, not in the least surprised to see a giant Quileute boy blocking out all of the sunlight that was making her skin shimmer. Renesmee, her petite wonderful self practically quivering all over, jumped up in a way that would convince anyone who had seen her for long enough that she was definitely something greater than human. Standing on the second step (to reach) she planted the sweetest and most gentle of kisses on my cheek.

My name is Jacob Black and I am a werewolf. But not the kind you see in ancient horror films. I don't eat people I protect them, ironically enough from my future in-laws. But maybe you already know that… anyhow about 6 years ago the most wonderful event of my messed up existence occurred. Renesmee was born. Now my life is about her and how I can love her the best and the most sincerely.

After the kiss "Nessie" slipped her tiny fragile hand into my big rough one and led me into the clean bright house. Inside on the dining room table, a feast was laid out with enough food to feed a high school football team. Hearing us on the porch most of the family had already assembled and were taking their usual places. At one end was Carlisle and to his right Emsee. On his left sat Alice and next to her was Jasper. Across from them sat Rosalie and Emmet and next to jasper was Bella, the former object of my affections and now oddly enough my future mother-in-law. At the opposite end of the table was Edward. I pulled a chair up next to Edward and Nessie sat down by Emmet.

Here I was sitting right where I belonged. Never mind the fact that I was in a room full of my sworn enemies (a bunch of stinking vampires). Or the fact that none of my brothers were there to laugh and joke with. I was with her, and that was all that mattered. She didn't smell like rotten tomatoes or read my mind. She didn't try to alter my mood or see my future. She was perfect, if only in my eyes.

I broke back into reality when I heard her twinkling little laugh. Nessie was always laughing, even if nothing was funny. Turns out I missed yet another of Edward's assessments of my thoughts; he was pointing out the irony of my private mental conversation about how I wished he wouldn't read my mind. Now I was telling him I hoped after an eternity he would get over that little quirk. He didn't comment so I knew he was trying to be nice to me again. We were currently at odds because I had kept Nessie out all night a few nights before. Even though she didn't go to school I guess he was trying to keep her normal or something. At times his efforts were quite comical…

Carlisle, as had become custom, cleared his throat very quietly and smiled. He always liked to say something before Nessie and I had our dinner. "Welcome Jacob" he began "I'm so glad you could make tonight". At that I dug in, probably up to my elbows. After my final growth spurt my calorie consumption had leveled off at about 12,000 per day. I was King-Kong. Nessie preferred mostly undercooked meat. At first I had to try not to let this bother me but I had grown used to it. Now she sat next to me delicately eating an extremely rare steak like it was a light salad. The rest of the family just talked and conversed like nothing strange was happening. Just the way I liked it. No one staring or giggling. A room full of people who knew exactly who I was.


End file.
